


[Podfic] Raise It Up (Shining)

by akikotree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, slight drug abuse, spoilers through the end of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Written for the sake of shameless self-indulgence and because I needed to write a fix-it and finally because I thought "Hey, what if Sherlock has a clockwork heart?" and subsequently I thought, "Hey, what if John has the key?" Fic originally posted to LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Raise It Up (Shining)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raise It Up (Shining)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155525) by whimsicalimages. 



## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/raise-it-up-shining).) 

## Duration

23 minutes, 35 seconds 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/raise-it-up-shining) | **Size:** 21.9 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
